


Frozen Nipples

by BreadHood



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, I Don't Even Know, Levi swears a lot, Levi wore a bra once, M/M, Winter, but failed, does this count as coffee shop AU, fluff?, frozen nipples, this is so awkward, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadHood/pseuds/BreadHood
Summary: Winter is coldHange is annoyingLevi is pissedand his nipples are frozenso why not look for a boyfriend along the way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is my first fanfic in yeeears .__. I'm still rusty as hell and wrote this in like half an hour....also I have no idea how AO3 works XDD 
> 
> Fun fact: Freezing nipples are really no fun....winter is cruel to them...

“It's so fucking cold!“ Levi complained and embraced his upper body tightly to keep as much warmth as possible close to himself. Hange laughed quietly while walking beside their grumpy best friend. 

“Don't be such a baby, Levi. Today is the first day of snow! You can't tell me that you aren't at least a little bit excited.“

The raven slowly turned his head to glare menacingly at the oblivious brunette. It was softly snowing outside and the reason as to why Levi even took a step out of his flat to change his fluffy blanket for a thick winter coat and beanie was currently sticking out their tongue to catch a snowflake. They were heading towards a small cafe in town, that opened not long ago and according to Hange was worth checking out.

“My nipples are fucking falling off, shitty glasses! It hurts!“ He emphasized that statement by putting his hands on each breast. Now that piked the brunette's interest and made them chuckle. 

“It's not even that cold. Your nipples are simply too sensitive.“ Patting the raven's cheek, they grinned brightly. „Might as well look for a boyfriend to keep you warm.“

„Yeah, good idea. '26 year old single, looking for hottie to heat his frozen nipples on lonely winter days.'“ Levi raised a single eyebrow at them and kept on walking. 

He did not like the winter. Sure, it was nice to look at when snow was covering the surface and lights were brightening the streets as soon as the dark turned up. However, he could not stand to be in the cold for too long since his nipples would soon freeze up and start to hurt terribly. Why did they have to be so damn sensitive? He even tried out wearing a bra once, which ended in Hange laughing their ass of after he had to undress in their flat. The brunette had pushed him into a pile of snow and offered him to use their shower to warm up. Of course he had forgotten the undergarment at the time and agreed.

“Levi.“ Hange whined and followed the older man begrudgingly. “You are no fun!“  
The raven ignored their complaints and opened the door to the café but stopped as he felt a tugging on his coat. 

“Shitty glasses, stop it, god dammit.“  
“No. You need a boyfriend. When was the last time your ass was introduced to a nice co-“

Growling lowly beneath his breath, Levi rolled his eyes. “Can we not discuss this in the doorway?“  
The tugging did not stop however and caused Levi to fume silently until he had enough. He cleared his throat and looked into the cafe with a blank face before yelling throughout the room.

“Is there anyone who volunteers to heat up my iced nipples so this shit face on my arm will leave me the fuck alone?“

Nothing but silence. There was no sound whatsoever as many wide eyes turned to look at the emotionless raven, who still stood in the doorway with the brunette beside him. He did not plan to yell such bullshit in a new cafe but Hange would not stop whining and it was getting on his nerves.

Levi was about to leave and get his fucking tea somewhere else, when a silent cough was heard. Grey eyes zoomed in on a guy, who apparently had stood in line to order something but stepped forward after the raven's speech. He was tall. Taller than Levi, which was nothing special, to be honest but still unnerved him to no end. His head was covered with a messy mop of dark brown hair, that graced his bright turquoise eyes quiet nicely. And his body was certainly well built if those thick and well shaped thighs in those tight pants were anything to go by.  
A small movement however, caught Levi's eyes. The stranger's arm was slowly raised in the air and the raven needed a few minutes to remember where he was. Of course, Hange's squeal was helping a lot. 

The grey eyed man was frozen in place as he stared at the stranger. His eyes only widened as said man was slowly walking towards him and Hange. 

What the fuck?!

It was too late to do anything as Levi felt a determined push on his back and stumbled forward. He wanted to turn around and yell at his best friend but through the window he saw them already running away with a wide grin on their face.  
A soft poke on his shoulder lead him to look into big eyes that instantly took his breath away.

“I'm quiet known to always having warm hands.“ The brunet laughed quietly and stared at the stunned smaller man. “I'm Eren, by the way.“ This smile could replace the fucking sun, Levi thought and kept on gawking. 

However, as Eren started to title his head after a while of no response from the raven, Levi panicked. Without thinking he grabbed Eren's hands and placed them on his chest before nodding like a dumb ass. A striking thought crossed his mind. Obviously he ruined any possible interest the brunet might have had in him with his stupidity. But as a small smirk graced the taller man's features, Levi let out a soundless sigh and smiled slightly. 

“Let me buy you a drink first before my hands warm up your body.“


End file.
